I Thought I Had Lost
by dafguerrero
Summary: Por causas del destino una pareja que empezó siendo amigos se tuvo que separar. Cada uno tomo caminos diferentes 8 años despues Milo regresa a Japón pero no solamente por razones de trabajo sino con el motivo de recuperaría a ella a su Relena.


**I Thought I Had Lost(Milo de Escorpio x Relena Peacreaft)**

**Prologo:**

**Tokio, Japón. 23 de Octubre del 2009.**

Una tarde lluviosa bañaba la cuidad de Tokio. Era un clima habitual para los meses de mayo. El trajín de ahí para acá estaba congestionado por el tráfico. La gente caminaba por las avenidas atendiendo asuntos laborales. Otros regresaban de sus trabajos. Era una tarde cualquiera para un japonés promedio, pero para Relena Peacreaft Specually en especial, era una tarde que ella jamás olvidaría.

A sus escasos 13 años de edad, ella observaba el hermoso panorama de la ciudad de Tokio y del Monte Fuji desde la cima de la torre de Tokyo. Era un panorama hermoso, pero que para ella era al mismo tiempo doloroso, ya que le hacía recordarlo a él, a su único amor, a la persona que fue su compañero de juegos, la persona que la mimaba. Ahora esa persona se había ido, la había dejado sola.

Sin siquiera percatarse del cuando ocurrió, Relena se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Milo la había dejado, más ella no entendía la razón. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que él le dijera esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Acaso se cansó de ella? Sus palabras habían sido muy duras, pero jamás nada se comparaba con la última frase con que él le rompió el corazón antes de irse. Fueron palabras que la atravesaron cono si le hubieran clavado una espada en su corazón. Las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza.

—¿Acaso creías que siempre te iba a cuidar? ¡No seas ingenua! ¡Tonta! ¡Ya casi tienes 14 años! ¡No siempre voy a ser tu niñero! —fue lo más duro, que ella jamás escuchó, y no había terminado—. ¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí! ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Una Soñadora! ¡Eres solo una chiquilla, Relena! ¡Déjame en paz! —lo peor fue que su amado maldecía el día en que se conocieron.

**Nueva Orleans. Año 2003.**

Relena aún recordaba ese día con claridad. Fue cuando ella tenía 7 años de edad. Milo tenía ya 13 años. Se conocieron en Nueva Orleans, en la finca que pertenecía a su padre. A las afueras del lugar, Relena había estado correteando a una mariposa que le pareció muy linda, llevándola lejos de la finca, hasta casi llegando a un barranco.

Relena solo tenía ojos para la bella mariposa. No se había percatado del peligro, ni de lo próximo que se encontraba el barranco. y sin calcular bien sus zancadas, pisó una roca y resbaló. Rodó cuesta abajo lastimándose la pierna y haciéndose una herida en la cara. Estaba toda cubierta de tierra, más no había caído del todo al barranco. Se sostenía a duras penas. Un dolor punzante le rodeaba la rodilla, por lo que no lograba pararse, además de que la cuesta que daba al barranco le impedía escalar.

Cansada y resignada, comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta de que un extraño joven de unos trece años de edad había llegado y la había jalado fuera de peligro. Una vez en terreno más firme, el joven le ofreció un pañuelo. Relena alzó su rostro ahogado en lágrimas, y encontró los ojos azules y serenos del joven de cabellera azul oscura. El joven le sonrió con ternura, y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Relena estaba cautivada. Solo podía observar al joven. Poseía una mirada serena y sincera.

—Es peligroso que vagues por estos terrenos tú sola, pequeña —habló por fin el joven, inundando a Relena con cierta tranquilidad—. ¿Qué hacías sola por estos lugares? —continuó preguntando, y Relena de pronto recordó que el joven le tendía su mano, y la tomó por fin.

—Jugaba persiguiendo una mariposa —comenzó ella—. No me había dado cuenta de que me alejé de la finca —y Relena intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Milo. Más el dolor en su rodilla la derribó nuevamente.

Al notar su dolor, el joven se agachó frente a la niña, ofreciéndole llevarla sobre su espalda. Ella aceptó la incitación y se trepó con cierta dificultas, permitiendo que el joven la llevara, sin muchas complicaciones, de regreso a la hacienda.

—No debería hablar con extraños. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas? —comenzó la niña, curiosa del joven que la había ayudado.

—¿No haces demasiadas preguntas a un extraño? —comenzó el joven con cierto aire de arrogancia—. Mi nombre es Milo Manuel Afrodakis Papamakarios, y tengo 13 años de edad. No te enamores de mí, solo eres una mocosa —bromeó el arrogante joven.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy ninguna mocosa! Mi nombre es Relena Esperanza Peacreaft Specually. Hija de Miliardo Peacreaft —se presentó ella con excelentes modales para alguien de su edad—. Me perdí mientras jugaba. La hacienda me mi padre queda más adelante. Gracias por llevarme por cierto —agregó ella con cierta vergüenza.

—No es molestia. Pero sabes, es increíble que en mi camino me encuentre a una niñita como tú, tirada y a punto de caer por un barranco. ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa jugando a las muñecas o esas cosas que ustedes las niñas hacen? —volvió a preguntar el arrogante. Más por el hecho de divertirse que de curiosidad.

—¡Eres un grosero! —se molestó Relena—. ¡No siempre jugamos a las muñecas! Simplemente me perdí —y Milo tan solo se burló de la niña—. ¡Si sigues así de grosero no te pienso dirigir la palabra! ¡Eres un mal educado! —y Relena se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas con molestia.

Milo empezó a reír por la actitud tan inocente e infantil de Relena. No muy lejos de donde caminaban, dos hombres estaban afuera de la hacienda conversando en los potreros. Uno tenía aproximadamente 35 años de edad, era alto, de al menos unos 1.7078 m, era delgado, y de piel blanca, su cabello era rubio cenizo y corto, sus ojos azul pálidos, fumaba una pipa. El segundo hombre era de la misma altura, estaba moreno por el sol, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azul cielo.

Ambos caminaban por el terreno aledaño a la hacienda. Era el administrador de esta hacienda, el señor Fernando Afrodakis, ambos observaban los caballos y Miliardo, que se quitó la pipa, comenzó a hablar de manera seria.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo en la hacienda, Fernando? —comenzó Miliardo mientras rellenaba su pipa con tabaco.

—No me quejo, señor Miliardo —le contestó el administrador de la hacienda—. Todo está marchando bien, he inclusive, la hacienda está creciendo. Es increíble que usted no utilice esta hacienda para hacer negocios. Podía sacar una tremenda ganancia con las plantaciones que hay aquí —continuó Fernando, y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

—No —comenzó Miliardo—. Esta hacienda es para ustedes, mis empleados de confianza, que han trabajo duro por años. Ustedes se merecen este espacio —continuó Miliardo, y entonces encendió su pipa nuevamente, antes de cruzarse de brazos y dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Fernando—. Por Cierto. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digan señor? Háblame de tú y olvídate de las cordialidades —y Fernando tan solo sonrió—. Hay algo más que acosa a mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo está Milo?

—Se podría decir que bien —comenzó Fernando—. Ha crecido, ya tiene 13 años. Y con la edad, viene la rebeldía. A veces me saca de quicios señor Miliardo.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero eso es normal por su edad! —se burló Miliardo—. Ya está dejando de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre. Sé que tienes planes para él. Grandes planes para el futuro.

—Y así será señor Miliardo —continuó Fernando—. Por cierto señor. ¿Dónde… dónde está su hija Relena? —cambió el tema Fernando al percatarse de que alguien faltaba.

—Y dale con decirme señor. ¿No entiendes, verdad? —se molestó un poco Miliardo—. No debe estar lejos. Estaba jugando por los establos hace unos momentos —y sin embargo, Miliardo sabía que su hija no se alejaría sin permiso—. ¿Relena? —preguntó buscando la reacción de su hija—. ¡Relena! ¡No estés jugando niña! ¡Relena! —más no encontró respuesta alguna—. ¡Dios mio! ¡Relena! ¿Dónde te has metido? —comenzó a preocuparse el señor.

—¡Aquí estoy, papá! — y Miliardo por fin tuvo una respuesta, y vio a la niña montada en Milo moviendo su mano en señal de saludo hacia su padre.

—Por Dios Relena, hija —comenzó Miliardo, y al percatarse del sucio estado de su ropa, Miliardo se sorprendió y corrió a encuentro de su hija—. ¿Relena, en que lio te has metido? Gracias al cielo Milo estaba cerca para protegerte. Muchas gracias, Milo —comenzó Miliardo, que le quitó a Relena de la espalda a Milo.

—No hay de qué —contestó Milo—. Pero disculpe mi insolencia, pero si yo fuera usted, le enseñaría a esta niña a no estar persiguiendo mariposas en lugares que no debe. Y alguien debería darle un vistazo a esa rodilla —agregó Milo mientras apuntaba a la ensangrentada rodilla de Relena.

—Milo — lo reprendió Fernando con un evidente tono de molestia, a lo que Milo respondió con una mirada cansada y llena de molestia, como sabiendo el regaño que venía.

—Eres un despreciable y desvergonzado —se molestó de inmediato Relena, y Fernando se quedó con la boca abierta, tragándose ese regaño que estaba a punto de enunciar ante Milo—. Me ayudas y luego me tratas mal. ¡Eres un grosero! —se cruzó de brazos la niña.

—Como sea —fue la respuesta cortante y despreocupada de Milo, que le dio la espalda a la chiquilla, ignorándola.

—Relena, esos no son modales —comenzó Miliardo, ignorando por completo las insultantes palabra de Milo—. Milo, te agradezco que la hayas rescatado de verdad. Es más, tal parece que se llevan muy bien —y en ese momento, Milo reaccionó con curiosidad, y le dedicó a Miliardo una mirada repleta de incredulidad—. Lo que es mejor aún, Milo. Me gustaría que fueras el guardaespaldas de mi hija —y Milo se horrorizó por el encaro que le solicitaban—. Tienes toda la razón, Relena se pierde muy seguido, y tú conoces bien estos terrenos. ¿Qué me dices, Relena? ¿Te gustaría que Milo fuera tu guardaespaldas y te sirva de guía por la hacienda?

—¿Guardaespaldas de esta mocosa? —gritó Milo con evidente molestia y apuntó a Relena de inmediato, sin percatarse que a su lado, Relena hacía lo mismo.

—¿Vigilado por este desvergonzado? —y tanto Miliardo como Fernando estaban sorprendidos por las reacciones de ambos, eran idénticas.

—¡Ni de broma! —gritaron ambos al unísono, lo que se sumaba a la sorpresa de los padres de ambos—. ¡Antes muerto que me vean contigo! —gritaron los dos nuevamente.

—¡Jajaja! —comenzó Miliardo, e incluso aplaudió al espectáculo que acababa de presenciar—. Me agrada lo que estoy viendo. Hay que tener cuidado, Fernando, o en unos años estaremos escuchando campanas de bodas —se carcajeó Miliardo.

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso señor Miliardo! —enfureció Milo, y Fernando estaba tan sobresaltado por la reacción de su hijo que se preocupó—. ¡No me vengan con idioteces de boda y campanas! ¡Si esta mocosa de todas formas está bien fea! ¡Además eres una enana! —se quejó Milo y la apuntó de forma acusativa. Fernando estaba que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¡No estoy fea! —gritó Relena sumamente molesta—. ¡Y no estoy enana! ¡Tengo 7 años, tonto! ¡Y ni que tú estuvieras tan guapo! —y Relena le sacó la lengua, y el par siguió discutiendo. Miliardo por su parte se estaba muriendo de la risa, diferente de Fernando que estaba horrorizado.

—Milo por favor compórtate —intentó tranquilizar las cosas Fernando. Pero Miliardo estaba tan divertido que a duras penas le daba importancia.

—Tranquilo Fernando —comenzó Miliardo con una sonrisa—. Todo está bien. Lo que necesita Relena es a alguien que no le permita malcriarse. Milo es perfecto para este trabajo —y Milo comprendió entonces que su comportamiento hostil había sido el detonante de todos sus problemas—. Así que las cosas serán así, Relena. De aquí en adelante, Milo será tu guardián en la hacienda. Y Milo, deberás de cuidar de Relena siempre que ella esté en la hacienda.

—¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? —gritó Milo nuevamente, intentando con su actitud desprenderse de la responsabilidad que le estaban adjudicando.

—¡Pero papá! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Milo es un grosero! —se quejó Relena que estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Yo no necesito de un guardaespaldas, yo me puedo cuidar sola!

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó su padre mientras alzaba la ceja, y la niña asintió con evidente molestia. Miliardo sin embargo comenzó a reírse. Fernando, aunque al principio preocupado, comenzó a reír de igual manera.

Milo por su parte se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose derrotado. Miró de reojo a Relena con molestia, y se percató de que la niña le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil, lo que incineró el enojo de Milo, que le sacó la lengua de igual manera. Lo quisieran o no, ahora eran compañeros de juego. Y en un futuro, tal vez, compartirían un lazo más profundo.

**Tokio, Japón. 23 de Octubre del 2009.**

Viajando a través de sus memorias, Relena no lograba entender el porqué del comportamiento de Milo, ni porque la había dejado. Mientras Relena se lamentaba, un joven de unos 19 años de edad lo miraba desde un lugar oculto entre la gente.

Era alto, de aproximadamente 1.89 m, moreno por el sol, de cuerpo esbelto y muy atlético. Tenía unos abdominales bien formados, sus facciones faciales eran picaras y aristócratas. Su cabello era negro azulado, y sus ojos azul cielo.

Era Milo. Estaba destrozado, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla dejado así. Pero no podía ser, estos sentimientos debían ser evitados. Milo comenzó a tener sentimientos por Relena cuando ella entraba en la adolescencia a los 11 años. Milo había comenzado verla de una manera diferente, Relena se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, ya no era la niña tonta e infantil que a él siempre lo obligaban a cuidar. Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita dulce, cariñosa, muy inteligente y sensible, pero especialmente humilde. Ella había comenzado a ver el mundo de una manera diferente. E inclusive, ese día en que todo eso comenzó, Milo no lo olvidaría jamás.

**Nueva Orleans. Septiembre del 2008.**

Era un día caluroso de septiembre. Milo tenía 18 años de edad, se había convertido en todo un hombre. Pronto se iría a la universidad, así que abandonaría la hacienda, eso lo ponía nostálgico. Sonrió mientras ensillaba a su caballo, Antares, regalo de cumpleaños número 14. Adoraba ese caballo. Lo sacó del establo, y comenzó a montar.

Era un día soleado, pero las nubes que pasaban por el sol solían darle a Milo un momento de paz. Una nube se alejó del sol y cegó a Milo momentáneamente. un día excelente para correr, pensó. Más antes de dar marcha, un destello de luz blanca entró en el campo de visión de Milo de reojo.

Era una joven de unos 12 años, vestía de blanco, por lo que la luz que se reflejó en su vestido llamó muy fácilmente la atención de Milo. Corría hacia él. Milo entonces miro bien la chica, media metro y medio, su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado pero se veía que tenía busto. Tenía el cabello castaño cenizo y largo, y sus facciones eran finitas. Pero lo que ayudó a Milo a reconocer a esa niña fueron sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, y entonces, al verla, le habló con seriedad.

—Relena — habló Milo con una solemnidad adquirida por la edad. Su voz era seria, aunque a la vez se notaba un tono de sorpresa.

—¡Joven Milo! —habló Relena con un tono de alegría que hace cinco años no le creerían escuchar al referirse a Milo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo, Milo! ¡Que alegría me da verte! —comenzó Relena, y entonces acarició el lomo de Antares—. También te extrañé, Antares —saludó Relena al caballo.

—Oh si, llegó la mocosa insolente. Me muero de la felicidad —agregó Milo con sarcasmo y arrogancia, más por molestar a la niña que realmente sintiendo aquellas palabras.

—¡Óyeme no soy ninguna mocosa! —agregó Relena con molestia y sus mejillas infladas del coraje—. ¡Ya tengo 12 años de todas formas! ¡De niñita no tengo ni la edad! —y Milo tan solo sonrió con aires de arrogancia—. ¿Por qué te encanta fastidiarme de todas formas? Eres un grosero, irritante, y desconsiderado. Ya tienes 18 años. Quien se comporta como un mocoso insolente res tú. Deberías ser más maduro —agregó Relena mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo mismo te podría decir yo! —anunció Milo con un tono acusativo, molestando a Relena—. Pronto cumplirás 13 años, pero sigues siendo una mocosa. Ahora, si me disculpa, señorita mocosa, me tengo que ir —agregó Milo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Relena, un tono de tristeza era más que evidente en su voz—. Pero si acabo de llegar —volvió a quejarse Relena, lo que sorprendió a Milo, que forzó a su caballo a interrumpir la marcha solo para mirar a la niña.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que te deje sola en la hacienda? —se preguntó Milo, y Relena tan solo desvió la mirada algo intimidada—. ¿Qué mosca te picó, mocosa? —se preguntó Milo.

—¡No me pasa nada! —habló Relena con brusquedad—. Solo pensé pues… que te alegrarías de verme —y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones por las palabras de Relena, e hizo una mueca de incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Ha pasado un año desde que no vengo y pensé que si te venía te daría una sorpresa —aclaró Relena.

Milo se quedó callado, él también la había extrañado. Inclusive la tenía en el pensamiento todos los días. Milo era un mujeriego, y tenía bastantes aventuras amorosas, y sin embargo, no se explicaba como la niña frente a él, mucho menor que él, aparecía en todo momento en su mente. Milo comenzaba a sentir algo por Relena, y sus pensamientos no eran del todo sanos. Y sin embargo, tenía que poner sus barreras, no solo era algo preocupante que una niña de esa edad le atrajera, sino que era la hija del jefe de su padre. Milo entonces soltó un suspiro en señal de rendición, bajó de Antares, y abrazó a Relena con fuerza. La menor estaba sorprendida, y sin embargo sonrió, y se ruborizó.

—Créelo o no. Puede que te haya extrañado un poco, mocosa —le susurró Milo a Relena al oído. La niña sin embargo no se molestó. Todo lo contrario, estaba feliz.

—Yo también, Milo —confesó ella, forzando al joven a sentirse avergonzado—. Estaba ansiosa de volver —y Milo por fin la soltó y le sonrió—. ¡Hay mucho que ansió saber! ¿Cómo has estado? Tengo mucho que contarte —agregó Relena mientras le sonreía con ternura.

—Tendrá que esperar, Relena —la interrumpió Milo—. Hay asuntos que debo de atender —confesó Milo, y a Relena se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Oh… bueno… —comenzó ella algo entristecida—. Entiendo, estás ocupado. Charlaremos más tarde, supongo—. Continuó ella con cierta impaciencia, y de pronto, Relena se armó de valor e hizo una confesión que atormentaría a Milo por un tiempo—. Te quiero mucho… Milo —y sin esperar a su reacción, Relena le plantó un suave beso a Milo en la mejilla, dejándolo perplejo, mientras Relena se separaba y lo observaba, esperando su respuesta—. Bueno no te quedes allí con la boca abierta… di algo —se ruborizó Relena.

—¿Cómo? ¿Decir algo? —se avergonzó Milo. Relena lo había estremecido—. Milo apretó las manos en puños, lo único que quería era probar los labios de la niña. Eran tan bellos y sensuales, se veían tan dulces. Debía subir sus barreras, era peligroso, y sin embargo, el rostro ruborizado de Relena las derrumbó—. Yo también… —habló Milo por fin, en extremo perplejo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Relena se alegró, se había quitado un gran peso de encima para en su lugar posarlo sobre Milo. La niña entonces comenzó a retirarse, y mientras lo hacía, Milo la observó, apretó sus puños con más fuerza, y se despreció a sí mismo. Odiaba este sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su corazón. Él amaba a Relena, y lo que era peor, la amaba de una forma depravada y pervertida. No estaba bien, ella era tan solo una niña, era inmoral, por no decir ilegal tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Debía esperar a que la niña cumpliera al menos los 15, para ir a lo seguro los 17, e incluso allí era peligroso. Si quería comenzar algo debía esperar a la mayoría de edad de Relena.

Milo entonces comenzó a tirar de su cabello. Después de lo que acababa de suceder, jamás volvería a ver a Relena de la misma manera. De eso estaba seguro, tenía que seguir adelante, debía continuar con sus estudios en los Estados Unidos, salir de Japón inmediatamente, lo más rápido posible para no ver más a Relena, nunca más. No podía arriesgarse a cometer un error que podría costarle muy caro, tenía que huir.

**Tokio, Japón. Complejos de Edificios Yojoshima. Abril del 2015.**

En un pent-house lujoso, una joven de unos 18 años de edad se estaba arreglando. Relena Esperanza se había convertido en toda una mujer. A pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hace apenas dos meses, ella, aun en Japón, era una niña. Pero aceptaron en migración su cedula recién Tramitada.

Se había convertido en una joven de espectacular belleza, sus facciones eran como ver a Elizabeth Taylor, solo que ella tenía los ojos esmeralda, el cabello castaño-claro-cobrizo, y liso, con una ola partida a un lado. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado, al fin tenía una silueta delicada y frágil, pero a la vez sensual y matador, que hacía que cualquier hombre la viera de regreso. Relena sonrió con dulzura al verse al espejo, estaba lista, hoy era un día muy importante, iría a buscar a su prometido al aeropuerto.

Desde hace 6 años, Relena había decidido olvidarse de Milo, y casi lo estaba logrando. Se había comprometido con un japonés llamado Ji Hoo Yuy. Era un japonés muy guapo, se habían conocido cuando ella estaba en Japón, convenientemente, se conocieron cuando Milo recién le había dicho a Relena que no quería saber nada de ella. Aun recordaba ese día con dolor.

**Tokio, Japón. Tokio, Japón. 23 de Octubre del 2009.**

Recordó que ella corrió hasta el parque, se sentó sobre un columpio, y comenzó a llorar. El clima no había estado de su lado para empeorar su ánimo. Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte. Y así permaneció, hasta que sintió un paraguas cubriéndole de la lluvia.

—Una niña como tú no debería estar sola —agregó un joven, que le sujetaba el paraguas por encima de su cabeza para protegerla de la lluvia, terminando él empapado al hacerlo.

—¿Ah? — comenzó Relena, el joven la había sorprendido. Sus ojos esmeraldas, ahogados en una mezcla de agua de lluvia y lágrimas, entonces se posaron contra el joven del paraguas.

—¿Está usted sola? ¿Me permite acompañarla?—preguntó el joven. Relena se encontraba cohibida ante la presencia del extraño, por lo que se limitó a asentir en silencio—. Mi nombre es Ji Hoo Yuy. ¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó el joven.

—Yo… —comenzó Relena. Intimidada, pero a la vez necesitada de alguien que la escuchara—. Mi nombre es Relena Peacreaft —terminó de presentarse. Más al hacerlo, el corazón de la joven le golpeó el pecho con fuerza—. Lo lamento… debo irme —comenzó Relena, se puso de pie, e intentó correr. Más el joven la atrapó de la mano.

—Espere señorita —la detuvo el joven—. Ese joven… el de cabello negro azulado. ¿Le hizo daño? —preguntó, y Relena abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la agudeza del joven—. La vi saliendo corriendo de la torre de Tokio tras una no muy placentera conversación con ese joven.

—Yo… bueno… —intentó escapar Relena. Más el dolor la alcanzó, sentía su corazón pesarle—. Yo… verás… —y Relena volvió a soltarse en llanto. Esta vez más fuerte que nunca. Las preguntas del joven habían vuelto a abrir la herida. El joven se preocupó, soltó su paraguas y rodeó a la niña con sus brazos, momentáneamente asustando a Relena, que abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—Lo lamento —comenzó el joven, y Relena no supo que decir—. No debí preguntar. Lo siento mucho, debió haber sido un momento muy difícil —y de pronto, Relena se entregó al consuelo que le proporcionaba el extraño. Lloró con más fuerza, y le devolvió el abrazo.

**Tokio, Japón. Complejos de Edificios Yojoshima. Abril del 2015.**

Así fue como Ji Hoo Yuy, de 18 años, comenzó a salir con Relena, de 13 años. Ahora él tenía 26 años, y Relena por fin tenía 18. Relena entonces observó el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Hace dos meses él le había pedido matrimonio, y ella había aceptado. Con el tiempo, ella aprendió a quererlo, a olvidarse de Milo, o eso creía.

Relena salió de su recamara, tomó las llaves del coche, para partir rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de Narita. El vuelo de Ji Hoo Yuy aterrizaría en 5 minutos, lo que le daba muy poco tiempo. Relena ya estaba en la puerta cuando de pronto su padre la llamó.

—¿Relena? —comenzó su padre, y Relena se detuvo en ese momento—. Hija, ¿ya te vas? —volvió a preguntar su padre, que se acercó para verla partir.

—Sí —comenzó Relena—. Ji Hoo llega hoy. Padre estoy tan feliz. Han sido tres semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Y no solo eso, padre, nos vamos a casar. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! —confesó Relena.

—También lo estoy, Relena —comenzó su padre. —. Aunque hubiera preferido que te casaras a los 20 años, no a las 18 —y Relena infló sus mejillas de forma infantil ante la reprenda de su padre—. Pero que va… ya eres mayor de edad. Eres libre de escoger. Llamó tu nana por cierto, piensa venir a la boda.

—¿Enserio? —reaccionó Relena con alegría al escuchar las noticias de su padre—. No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad vendrá? —preguntó Relena.

—Pero por supuesto —comenzó su padre—. Ella está ansiosa de ver a su niña vestida de novia. Es una ocasión única… bueno… al menos antes lo era. En estos tiempos ya no se sabe —bromeó su padre.

—¡No se supone que me desanimes de esa manera! —se molestó Relena—. De todas formas, ya debo irme papá. No puedo dejar a Ji Hoo esperando, sería descortés —se despidió entonces Relena al darle un beso a su padre en su mejilla, y comenzó a bajar del Pent-House.

—¿Quién iba a adivinar que mi hija se casaría tan pronto? —habló Miliardo para sí. Más entonces se entristeció un poco—. Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera con Milo. Pero bueno, ella no querrá saber más de él —y Miliardo entonces se mordió los labios algo molesto—. Aunque yo tampoco puedo perdonarlo de todas formas. Sé por qué motivos lo hizo pero… probablemente se precipitó —y Miliardo entonces sonrió, recordando temas más alegres—. Elena… nuestra princesa se va a casar en solo tres meses. Se va a casar y me dejará solo, pero bueno, ya después me dará nietos —se burló Miliardo—. Elena… ojala estuvieras aquí para verla.

Miliardo entonces sonrió para sí mismo. Era verdad, en menos de tres meses, Relena daría el sí, se iría de la casa, y él se sentiría solo, pero nada más importaba. Lo único que a él le importaba en esos momentos era la felicidad de Relena. Miliardo deseaba que Relena fuera inmensamente feliz. De pronto recordó que tenía que llamar a Fernando para saber cómo iban las cosas en la hacienda, y así saber algo de Milo. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Miliardo quería a Milo como a un hijo. Él lo había ayudado en sus años de adolescencia pues sabía que a Milo le agradaban las matemáticas exactas, y así fue como él se fue a Harvard a estudiar economía.

Lo último que Miliardo había escuchado de Milo, era que había terminado la carrera y se había ido a trabajar a Corea del Sur. Miliardo aún recordaba el día en que Milo se presentó a su despacho por última vez. Para ese entonces, Relena había cumplido 13 años de edad, y Milo había llegado para solicitarle un favor al dueño de la hacienda.

**Nueva Orleans. Septiembre del 2009.**

Milo había entrado al despacho del jefe en su hacienda. Estaba totalmente nervioso, pues quería pedirle asesoramiento al señor Miliardo acerca de su pasión por las matemáticas. Vestía una camisa que estaba a medio a botonar, pantalones, y botas. Con esta vestimenta, entró y vio al señor Miliardo concentrado en la firma de unos documentos. Eran pocas las veces en que él dueño estaba en la hacienda, solo estaba cuando era necesario ocuparse de los gastos de la hacienda. Al percatarse de que Miliardo no había notado la presencia de Milo, el joven intentó llamar su atención al aclararse la garganta.

—Con su permiso, señor Miliardo —comenzó Milo, y al escuchar sus palabras, Miliardo dejó de analizar los papeles que estaban frente a su escritorio, para posar su atención en el joven que recién llegaba a su oficina.

—Milo, que agradable sorpresa —comenzó Miliardo, y el joven sonrió algo nervioso—. Adelante, pasa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Miliardo.

—Le pido una disculpa por la molestias, señor Miliardo —comenzó Milo—. Necesitaba consultarle algunas inquietudes que me aquejan. La verdad es que pensaba que tal vez pudiera asesorarme sobre carreras universitarias —confesó Milo.

—¿Oh? ¿Quieres mi asesoramiento? Ya veo —se sorprendió Miliardo—. Milo, tú eres muy bueno con las matemáticas. Aunque, tengo entendido que tu padre quiere que seas medico acupunturista —se burló Miliardo.

—Es eso o cardiólogo —se fastidió Milo—. Ni que me gustara andar perforando a la gente. Pero sí, en efecto señor Miliardo. Mi padre quiere que estudie una carrera de medicina pero eso a mí no me apasiona. Preferiría una carrera en los negocios. Algún área financiera —expresó Milo.

—Ya veo —se impresionó Miliardo. Pero para profundizar necesitaba de más información—. Entonces. ¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención? —preguntó.

—Bueno… —comenzó Milo—. La economía, las finanzas y los negocios internacionales —nombró sus intereses el joven, y Miliardo sonrió al escucharlos.

—Supongo que era de esperarse —confesó Miliardo—. He visto como manejas la contabilidad. Realmente eres muy bueno, Milo. Deberías ser contador —sonrió Miliardo.

—Puede que ese sea mi fuerte pero. Me sentiría más cómodo en alguna carrera de economía —continuó Milo, y Miliardo se frotó la barbilla con interés.

—Bueno. Si eso es lo que te gusta puedes estudiarlo —aseguró Miliardo, y entonces decidió hacer su jugada—. Sabes, mi hija sí tiene en claro que quiere ser en la vida —y tras decir eso último, observó a Milo con expectativa.

—¿Enserio? ¿La mocosa decidida a ser alguien en la vida? Sería más sencillo enseñarle trucos a un gato torpe —confesó Milo, y Miliardo tan solo sonrió por la arrogancia de Milo, que entonces notó de quien se estaba burlando—. ¡Ah! ¡Perdone mi lengua ponzoñosa señor Miliardo —se sobresaltó Milo.

—No te disculpes —comenzó Miliardo—. De hecho es muy divertido —confesó él—. Relena quiere estudiar psicología. Quiere ayudar a los niños a encontrar su camino en la vida —y Milo se quedó impresionado—. Incluso ha estado investigando al respecto, y eso que solo tiene 13 años. Ya tiene incluso planes para abrir su propio consultorio. No adivinarías donde lo quiere tener —se burló Miliardo —y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones no sabiendo responder. A estas alturas aún había mucho de Relena que él no sabía—. No tienes ni idea. ¿verdad? —y Milo se sonrojó, como pensando que debía saberlo—. Japón —y Milo mantuvo su silencio, aunque de pronto reaccionó con sorpresa—. Relena ha quedado enamorada de Japón. La he visto inclusive ahorrando su mesada para hacer su sueño realidad.

—¿La mocosa en Japón? Quién lo diría —habló Milo para sí—. Aunque me preocupan los niños a los que atenderá. Seguro les revuelve las ideas —y Miliardo rio silenciosamente ante las palabras de Milo, que se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que había dicho—. ¡No era enserio, señor Miliardo! ¡Ella es muy inteligente! ¡Llegará muy lejos! ¡De eso estoy seguro! —corrigió Milo.

—Estoy seguro de que ella también te desea lo mejor —habló Miliardo, y Milo se sonrojó—. Tú también eres brillante. Y si no fuera por Fernando, serías como mi hijo, Milo —y Milo se alegró por la comparativa—. Algún día te veré como accionista de una empresa.

—¿Usted cree? —se sonrojó Milo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca—. No me gustaría decepcionarlo señor Miliardo. Por favor no siga —sonrió Milo.

—Sabes, a pesar de tu arrogancia, se te nota que quieres a mi hija —y Milo se petrificó al escuchar aquellas palabras—. ¿No te gustaría algún día pedirle matrimonio? ¿Sabes que yo con gusto te acepto de yerno —sonrió de forma paternal Miliardo.

—Co-có-có-cómo se le ocurre decir esas co-co-co-cosas señor Miliardo —se avergonzó Milo. Miliardo había tocado un tema muy duro para él. Era verdad, Milo estaba enamorado de Relena. Desea con todo su ser besar esos hermosos labios, pero era mejor callarse. La diferencia de edades era muy amplia—. Solo la veo como una amiga, señor Miliardo —mintió Milo.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —preguntó Miliardo con una sonrisa firme, y mientras veía a Milo esperando una respuesta del joven.

—Es enserio señor Miliardo —volvió a mentir Milo, sumamente avergonzado por las insistencias del padre de Relena—. Ahora, si me disculpa. Debo alimentar a los caballos —confesó Milo, y comenzó a retirarse.

—Al menos piénsalo un poco, Milo —se burló Miliardo, y un choque eléctrico le recorrió toda la columna a Milo, obligándolo a preocuparse más y más. Milo tan solo ignoró aquella sensación, y por fin se retiró.

**Tokio, Japón. Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. Abril del 2015.**

Relena estaba esperando ansiosa. Añoraba volver a ver a Ji Hoo. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez en que se vieron debido a que Ji Hoo tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Australia pues uno de sus socios necesitaba ayuda con un nuevo proyecto. Ella comenzó a frotarse el anillo, estaba nerviosa. No solo estaba en la etapa más importante de su vida, sino que estaba a dos días de inaugurar su propio consultorio, estaba muy feliz. Quería que Ji Hoo estuviera allí para verlo, además de que planeaba contarle algo que se le había ocurrido para los planes de la boda.

Miraba a todos lados buscando a su prometido. Más la hacerlo, quedó helada como su hubiera visto un fantasma. En ese momento, se juró a sí misma haber visto a la última persona que ella quería ver en este mundo. Su voz sonó como un susurro, suave, pero lleno de dolor, mientras de su boca escapaban las palabras que jamás pensó volver a pronunciar.

—¿Milo? —habló Relena. Se alzó de su lugar para ver mejor. En efecto era él. Estabas más alto que la última vez que lo vio, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, lo que era más evidente debido a la camisa que llevaba puesta. Vestía también pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo arrogante que ella había conocido.

Relena quedo totalmente paralizada, ella jamás se imaginó el volver a encontrarse con él. Mucho menos allí, en Japón. Vio que él venia en la misma dirección en que ella estaba. Se quedó petrificada allí, no sabía qué hacer. Milo pasó a su lado, sin prestarle atención. Más en una milésimas de segundo, cuando por error sus hombros se estrellaron por el congestionamiento del aeropuerto, su corazón se heló cuando tras una disculpa rápida, Milo continuó con su camino.

Probablemente había sido un fantasma en verdad, un juego de su imaginación. Relena entonces intentó corroborar aquella visión, buscó a Milo por todos lados, pero él había desaparecido. Relena suspiró en señal de tristeza, y volvió para darse la media vuelta, y al hacerlo, encontró con la mirada de su prometido.

Ji Hoo era ahora un joven esbelto. No poseía musculatura evidente, aunque era bastante alto para ser un japonés, medía 1.78 metros. Poseía facciones muy ceñidas y cabello castaño claro. Ji Hoo era Japonés muy atractivo que llamaba poderosamente la atención de las mujeres. Relena al verlo sonrió avergonzada.

—Ji Hoo, cariño. Qué bueno que regresaste —habló Relena. Estaba en extremo nerviosa, y avergonzada por su pasada actitud algo distante.

—Relena. ¿Cómo estás? —comenzó Ji Hoo, y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla—. Te ves hermosa —confesó su prometido, y ella le sonrió—. ¿A quién estabas buscando que estabas buscando tan anciosa? No me digas que en verdad me extrañaste tanto —bromeó Ji Hoo.

—¿Eh? —comenzó Relena. Ji Hoo se había percatado de su distracción—. ¿Ah? ¡A nadie, cariño! —habló Relena en un elevado tono de voz—. ¡Te estaba buscando a ti por su puesto! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! —mintió Relena mientras le daba a su prometido un abrazo.

—Relena —se avergonzó el joven. Después de todo, Relena lo estaba abrazando con fuerza en medio del aeropuerto, lo que forzaba a michos a dirigirles miradas ya fuera de celos o muy poco pudorosas—. Relena… estas rodeada de Japoneses… ¿recuerdas? —explicó Ji Hoo.

—Oh —se avergonzó Relena y se separó de Ji Hoo al recordar lo formales que eran los Japoneses—. Lo siento… lo olvidaba… es la costumbre —explicó la mujer—. ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Relena, cambiando el tema.

—Solo tengo que encontrar mi equipaje —confesó Ji Hoo—. En cuanto salí de la recepción, dejé mis maletas para venir a saludarte.

—Qué tierno —confesó Relena—. Déjame ayudarte entonces. ¡Estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta! ¡Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar! —aseguró Relena.

—Me lo imagino —comenzó Ji Hoo—. Además de que faltan muchos asuntos de la boda por resolver —sonrió el japonés.

—Sí, además de muchas otras cosas que se me ocurrieron —agregó Relena, sumamente entusiasmada por continuar con los preparativos de su boda. Él tan solo asintió. Ambos entonces caminaron a buscar el equipaje de Ji Hoo.

Por otra parte, en la cafetería del aeropuerto, Milo estaba sentado tomando una taza de café. A sus 26 años por fin había cumplido sus sueños. Estaba satisfecho, era un reconocido financista que pronto abriría su propia oficina. A través de los años había conseguido muy buenos contactos, y ahora había venido a Japón no solo a trabajar en una importante corporación como uno de los socios, sino que viviría en este país que le traía hermosos recuerdos. Aunque también la nostalgia de unos recuerdos no muy gratos lo asechaban.

A su mente vino la imagen de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Relena, su sonrisa entonces se le borró. Habían pasado 6 años desde entonces, él no había olvidado esa hermosa mirada. Para Milo, Relena era la única mujer a la cual él era capaz de amar con la intensidad que lo hacía. Nunca pudo remplazarla, de hecho se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que paso hace ya casi 6 años. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. A lo largo de sus 26 años de edad, había alcanzado muchos de sus sueños, pero a pesar de que eso lo hacía feliz, no llenaba el vacío de su corazón.

El día que le dijo a Relena que no quería saber nada de ella murió su corazón. Apretó la tasa con fuerza al recordar ese momento. Recién había llegado a Japón y ya estaba pensando en ella, no se podía dar ese lujo. Inclusive sabía que jamás volvería a verla. O al menos eso creía.

Milo entonces miró su reloj. Debía irse pues tenía que llegar al departamento que él había comprado hace dos semanas antes de venir a Japón. Se puso de pie, recogió su equipaje dejando la tasa de café a medio tomar, y comenzó a retirarse.

**El Centro de la Ciudad.**

Ji Hoo y Relena llegaron al departamento de ji Hoo en el centro de la ciudad. Era uno de los más grandes del edificio donde él vivía. Relena dejó que su prometido llevara las maletas a su habitación y comenzara a desempacar, mientras ella invadía su cocina. Tras unos minutos, Ji Hoo se fastidió de la dura tarea de desempacar, se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta, y se sentó para obtener un respiro. Relena entonces llegó, traía dos tazas de té, se sentó a su lado, y le ofreció una a su prometido.

—Ji Hoo, tengo dos anuncios que darte —agregó Relena, mientras tomaba un poco del té de su taza. Ji Hoo por su parte le prestó toda su atención.

—Pareces bastante contenta —aclaró Ji Hoo, que entonces dio un sorbo de su té—. Bien. ¿Qué es eso que necesitas decirme? —preguntó.

—La primera buena noticia es que dentro de dos días inauguraré mi consultorio —comenzó Relena, y Ji Hoo se alegró—. Ya tengo a los primeros pacientes en lista. La inauguración será en la mañana, espero que puedas ir —y Ji Hoo asintió con gusto—. La segunda es que después de que estuve pensando cuidadosamente, decidí que me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera en el santuario. Sería un lugar hermoso, ya la planificadora me mostro el lugar ¿Quieres ir a verlo mañana? —preguntó Relena.

—Primero, me alegra saber lo de tu consultorio, señorita psicóloga Peacreaft. Cuenta con mi presencia —le aseguró Ji Hoo—. En cuanto al santuario, no estoy muy seguro, Relena —y Relena se entristeció un poco—. Ya lo habíamos discutido, la boda seria en un hotel, recuerda que mi familia es muy tradicionalista —contestó Ji Hoo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero, hablé con tu madre, le encantó la idea —y Ji Hoo lo pensó por unos instantes—. Vamos, Ji Hoo. Es nuestro momento. De no ser por ti jamás conocería el amor. Te amo demasiado, con todo el corazón. Así que no puedo dejar pasar estos detalles afuera del momento en que digamos acepto —sonrió Relena, aunque con cierta tristeza.

—Lo sé, Relena, yo también te amo. Jamás te dejaría ir, eres lo mejor que puedo tener en esta vida —y Relena sintió su corazón estremecerse por aquellas palabras—. Con solo pensar que en tan solo unos meses te llamaré mi esposa, me estremezco de felicidad.

—Yo también —agregó ella con dulzura, y ambos se acercaron con delicadeza. Sus labios rozaron un beso. Al principio fue inocente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo su intensidad. Después de eso se separaron, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sonriéndole con ternura, y él sonrió de igual manera. Ambos estaban felices, sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos, o eso era lo que creía Relena.


End file.
